Down the Rabbit Hole
by Poptart X
Summary: Haven't you ever wished to wake up in Bella Swan's body? This fanfiction allows you to enter the magical world of Forks, Washington and fall in love with Edward Cullen. If you can do a better job at being Bella than she herself can, of course.
1. The Night Before

**A/N: I'm nervous, my hands are literally shaking as I write this from my apparent excitement! I want to clarify, my name is neither Glenn Renwick or Bella Swan. Glenn is merely a projection of what us Twilighters are, or how I see myself. Sorry if she offends you in any way. I am obviously not Bella Swan, if I was, I wouldn't be writing. I would probably be snogging my husband senseless. Or maybe wrestling Emmett..**

**Anyway, so, I hope you like it. It's kind of short, but I hope that you enjoy it. Next chapter, we head to the Twilight Zone, kiddos! Also, I own the characters in this chapter, but not the Twilight ones. Nor the idea for this fanfiction, obviously, as it's been done very many times before.  
><strong>

**~ Mave  
><strong>

_The Night Before _

_November 15__th__, 2012 – November 16__th__, 2012_

_New York City, New York_

Group outings are really fun for me. Tonight, I'm going to go watch the final installment for one of the best book series ever written with my friends. I even ordered a shirt from _café press_ just for the occasion. I trot downstairs, fixing my hair on the way there on the mirror that flew all the way down the stairs. It _is_ really awesome having an interior designer for a mom, means that she has a sense of style and doesn't hover too much. A little like Bella's dad, actually, I think proudly.

"Momma, I'm leaving." I say, going to the living room, where she is watching some television show on remodeling a house while flipping through an interiors magazine. She's really dedicated to her job, my Mom.

"Alright, be careful, honey. You've got money, right?" she asks, opening an arm for me to hug her goodbye, but keeping her eyes on the screen.

"No duh, mother. I've been saving up for this for the past year." I say as I hug her goodbye and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Where's dad?"

"Hasn't gotten home yet," she says, and I shrug, because my Blackberry is buzzing in my pocket, meaning that they're here to pick me up.

"Later, mom." I say as I make my way out the door, and there are my friends, parked in front of my house, in Cavill's glory of a convertible.

"Get in, loser, we're going to watch Breaking Dawn," taunts my best friend, Giselle, and I give her a roll of my eyes, before sliding in the back besides her and Clarissa, both of whom scoot to the side to make room for me.

"C'mon, it's already ten thirty, you guys know how long a line it's going to be!" I say as I buckle up.

"Well, we would already be there if Cavill hadn't had to put in his contacts, which took him about two hours-" starts Cavill's sister, Reese, from the front seat.

"Shut your face, Reese's Puffs." Cavill snaps as he begins driving. "I barely got my license, and I'm not going to get it taken away. We're probably gonna be the first in line anyway."

"In this traffic? Are you kidding me? It's the midnight premiere, if you don't remember, moron." Reese says, agitated. "But let's stop fighting and listen to some music. I feel like listening to _Muse_."

By _Muse_, Reese means _Supermassive Black Hole_. It's that one they played during the baseball scene in the first movie, and kind of our anthem.

"Ooh baby, don't you know I suffer..." Cavill begins singing, offkey, and Clarissa smacks his shoulder from behind him.

"Ow!" Cavill decides better than to sing, but not ten seconds later, we girls are singing, and he joins in too.

The theatre is about to explode. It takes us about ten minutes to find a parking space, and we race each other to the line. "Bloody hell, that's a lot of people." I say as we get behind a group of middle-schoolers fighting over whether Taylor Lautner's abs are better than Channing Tatum's.

"Stop being a Potter freak, Glenn." Giselle smirks, and I poke my tongue out at her.

"Yeah, Glenn Coco, tonight's all about Twilight." Clarissa clarifies, and I give her a look.

"If you don't remember, _I_ was the one who got _you_ into Twilight. Plus, I'm Edward's future wife, see?" I ask, unzipping my jacket and pointing at my shirt.

"Are we seriously about to have this discussion?" Clarissa fires back.

"We-" but Cavill, being the gay pacifist that he is, cuts us off.

"Both of you, shut your faces, or I'm leaving y'all here and driving back home." He says, his thick Texas accent coming into play.

So we try to be civil for the next one and a half hours, but soon enough, in the last half hour, we're freaking out. We're all squealing, Cavill attempting to calm us down, by the time they let us in.

"The wait was totally worth it." My parents had been waiting for me when I got back home at around two thirty a.m. I am now telling them all about the movie.

"The wait was a year long, but worth it, then?" asks Mom, raising an eyebrow at me, but smiling.

"Totally. I mean, they took out a big chunk of the book that I'd think was necessary, but overall, they kept all the important parts in. And Rob looked sooo amazing in it-"

"O-kay!" says Dad, laughing as he stands up. "I'm really happy for you, Glenny, but, this conversation's getting a little too lovey dovey for Papa. So, I'm just going to retire to bed, now. As should you, since you have school tomorrow."

"Fine," I pout, but give them both a hug, before going up the stairs to my room. When I flick the lights open, I can't help the grin that comes over my face as I run to my bed and fall on it, screaming my head off into my pillow.

As much as I hate Bella Swan, I just wish I could be her. Her life's so much better than mine, after all. A dream that every Twilight fan has, to wake up being Bella Swan. To be who we should be. After all, wouldn't it be nice to become Mrs. Cullen? To have a love story that no one else could really say they've had, as humans aren't supposed to know about the existence of vampires? I just sometimes wish and wish, but never has it been granted, not for the past four years.

I wish it did.


	2. Not Myself Today

**A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to my one and only reviewer, purple1girl. Thank you so much for your review! I know a few of you guys added this story to favorites and alerts, thank you, as well! But please review? I'd like to know if I'm doing any better or worse!**

**I watched Breaking Dawn: Part One twice already, once with my father at the midnight premiere, and then today with a friend of mine. It was amazing. *tear tear***

**~ Mave**

_Not Myself Today _

_January 17__th__, 2005_

_Forks, Washington_

Never have I ever been able to lucid dream. If I were able to, I would spend my nights in the infamous cottage that Edward bought Bella in Breaking Dawn. So, I'm confused, when in my dream, I am in a room that is clearly not my own.

It's a dream, right?

I look around cautiously, and bite my lip, then harder. Hard enough to draw blood out. It makes my stomach feel sick, and I feel like I'm about to purge. I place my hand over my mouth, but am surprised by the color. Although my friends often joke that I am as pale as Snow White, I am not _this_ pale. And my skin isn't _this_ soft. I furrow my eyebrows, but it feels different for some reason. I stand up, picturing a mirror that should just pop up in my hand, as this is a dream.

It doesn't.

I purse my lips and then decide to go look for a mirror in this strange house – very much unlike my own, rather smaller. The room I'm in is weird. Not very color-coordinated, light blue walls, yellowed lace curtains and a purple bed, clearly I hadn't had any say in choosing it. Why can't I change the colors with my mind, as I am obviously lucid dreaming? And what – _oh_.

It hits me like a ton of bricks, and I wonder if I'm going into shock. I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out. Maybe because in the Twilight movies, Bella's room looks so much different. And I watched them just yesterday – Twilight home marathon by myself before the last midnight premiere, of course. Just like any rightful Twihard should do.

Back to the room, it has an ugly outdated monitor, a rocking chair, and I remember every detail of how Bella describes it in the book. I can't help being surprised by my mind's capacity, I've always been a creative person, but people say I don't have much vision. Why am I suddenly imagining it so detailed? I haven't been to a furniture store in a while, and the few furniture in here definitely look nothing like they do in the Twilight movies.

I walk out into the narrow hallway, and remember Stephenie Meyer wrote that Bella's bathroom is right next to her bedroom. I walk inside of it, and turn on the light, looking around. It's rather tiny, not something I'd want to share with _my _dad. Or anyone at all, actually. I glance to the side, and my whole world freezes.

Gone are my natural locks. I have long, straight dark hair. My eyes are chocolate brown – no, not Kristen Stewart's contacts covering her gorgeous green eyes- chocolaty. Like a chocolate bar just melted inside my iris, or something. Bella was clearly blind for seeing herself as plain. I'm not movie star pretty or anything, but I don't have to wear make up to look pretty. My complexion, although way too pale for my liking, isn't perfectly smooth and marbled – however, there are no blemishes in sight. My nose is thinner than it used to be, my chocolate eyes bigger.

Damn, I'm hot.

Okay, no, maybe not. But I don't need make up. However, neither Kristen Stewart or Emily Browning look anything like Bella does in my mind. Probably how Stephenie pictured it, rather than a movie star turned plain. I've read Bella's description so many times, it must have created my Bella in my mind, and suddenly I'm her. How totally awesome is that? Well, if this is a lucid dream, I'm definitely taking advantage of it.

I grin at myself in the mirror, then do a bunch of modellike poses. I look ridiculous doing it. Bella's pretty, but not model-pretty. I do have pretty long legs, though, for a 5'4 girl, so I stare down as I move to my room, and decide to put them to work – but oh no. Alice probably won't like it if I dress too… ugh, the atmosphere here just won't go with bright colors, anyway. I don't want unnecessary attention, too out of character for Bella. I'm not Mrs. Cope. But I'm not about to go dressed like a tomboy, either.

I raid Bella's closet. Apparently, she already, or I already, arranged the clothes. Not super organized or color coded like my own, but not really messy, either. I am disappointed to find that she has no tights or skirts, or shorts, but then again, in this weather, who would want to go out wearing shorts? In Forks, I'll immediately become the school's slut if Stanley sees me wearing something like what we usually wear in New York. I mean, come on, Lady freaking Gaga's from New York. We're a crazy bunch.

I am relieved that she has, or I have, some straight leg jeans. They're not skinnies, and there aren't tall enough boots to really cover them – damn, Bella really has no fashion sense. And I don't mean ridiculous-wear-a-green-bowling-shirt-over-a-long-sleeved-on-your-first-day-of-school Bella. Or black hoodie, overdressed Bella. Not that she has much in here that could make me be labeled as over-dressed or anything. Sad, sad.

I pick out the straight leg jeans, a brown turtleneck, feel relieved that she's actually got some white stuff in here, and pick out white sneakers with a white jacket. They go well with her – well, _my_ skin color. I finish up rather quickly, and walk downstairs to the kitchen. I marvel at how true what Stephenie wrote was, but then again, she made it up. Of course it'd be true in her head, but I'm surprised my mind remembers all the details well enough to make my dream this realistic.

I try to jog down the stairs – fail. I forget who I am now, and that there's no Edward to catch me – but the pain is as realistic as the blood filling my mouth had been.

_Is it possible that this isn't just a dream?_ I wonder as I pick myself off the floor.

"Well, I'll treat it just the same," I say to myself and nod, then grimace. Talking to herself is something Bella often does, even if not recognized by many.

I walk into the kitchen, and make some French toast. I'm not afraid of gaining some pounds, after all, Bella eats junk food all the time - or at least I picture her doing so, and she stays one hundred and ten pounds. Hmph. I wish I'd had that metabolism, but I guess I do now. I'm gonna enjoy it.

After eating the two slices of French toast and downing some milk, I love milk, and putting the dishes off to wash later – Charlie obviously isn't going to wash them- I walk outside. It's colder than I'd expected, but my jacket keeps me warm enough. I grimace at the truck, recognizing it just perfectly. I'm not very much looking forward to driving, seeing as I've never really – you know, gotten a driver's license. Nor am I the best driver ever.

I do what Jacob said to do, double pump the clutch, and then am cautiously on my way to Forks High. The rain isn't very harsh, which I'm glad for. Bella had to be exaggerating – but then again, she's a Phoenix girl. I've been to Phoenix before. I'd never seen so many people in short shorts in my whole entire lifetime, and that's saying something, since New York in the summer isn't the prettiest picture to have in your head.

It's not hard to find the school, and I make it there unharmed.

But it's time to start my day.


	3. Beauty Killer

**A/N: I woke up to the most wonderful gift a writer like myself could ever get.**

**_4 NEW REVIEWS!  
><em>Thank you guys so, so much! Even one questioning my sanity, questioning my work - made my whole day! I typed this up in under an hour, but I hope that you like it. This story is going slow, but I hope that you don't mind it! Too many exclamation points? Sorry!**

**~ Mave**

* * *

><p><em>Beauty Killer<em>

_January 17__th__, 2005_

_Forks, Washington_

It's exactly how it's described in the books. It confuses me, seeing as I've gone to public schools all my life, and they look nothing like this. To each their own, though. Forks High School is my dream school, although it looks like it was last remodeled a few centuries ago. Guess that's why the Cullens like it so much. But that's ignorant of me, Edward admits, in _Midnight Sun_, that high school is like purgatory for him, although not as bad as college for some reason. That doesn't quite make sense to me, after all, he wants to go to college in _Breaking Dawn_.

Oh well. I don't dwell too much on it. I should've probably turned on the radio, but I'm afraid of touching that dirty thing, although I know that Jacob already cleaned it for me. I heave myself out the door, and am immediately hit by the cold air. It makes me shiver, and I realize I need to do everything Bella does today. I half run to the building, not even needing to remember from how small this school actually is. I can just tell where everything is.

Mrs. Cope receives me, and I am nicer than Bella ever was to her. No snide thoughts, either. I do meet Eric, am nicer, but not too nice – I know that while in the movies he's combined, this isn't like the movie at all. It's like the book. So, Eric is just looking for a good time with Angela, and is not going to be her boyfriend if I have any say in it. Ben is out here somewhere, and I've gotta hunt that guy down to make Angela happy.

The first few periods pass in a blur. I'm nice to Jessica, because she reminds me a lot of Clarissa. But I do keep my space from her, although she keeps the conversation going without any trouble. She's a bitch, and I'm not about to be as good friends with her as Bella seems to be. Jessica really gets the hint, which I drop ever so obviously, but she keeps on babbling. I am relieved to meet Angela, and decide to get her to open up to me a little. I talk like I usually do, way more than Bella, and she's shy, but she goes along with what I do easily.

By lunch, it hits me that this is far more realistic and detailed and long than a dream should be. Maybe I'm in coma. That wouldn't be very unlikely, as I've fallen out of my bed before, and that wouldn't be too surprising. Or maybe I really did fall into the Twilight universe, every Twilight fan's dream. I'm going to believe it's the latter, although it'll hurt so much if I ever wake up – maybe I fell into my own personal heaven.

I'm sure I did, a hundred percent, when my eyes immediately whisk to the table in the corner – and there they are.

It's like the angels just sang in my ears. They are all beautiful, far more than the way they're portrayed in the movies. Words cannot describe them, since they probably weren't made with vampires in mind. If they were, they failed. Angelic, yet with a darkness surrounding them, mostly thanks to their dark eyes, contrasting their pale skin extraordinarily so. My eyes wander around them, the beautiful blonde, the gorgeous weightlifter, the amazingly dark yet gorgeous brooding man, the angelic ballerina. Then there's _him_.

I guess you could say Robert Pattinson bears a resemblance. But not all the make up in the world could match up to his perfection, and I know that even though I've had tons of crushes in my lifetime, none compare to this man. He turns and looks at Jessica for the fraction of a second, and then his eyes meet mine. I don't blush, and my gaze is steady. I want to see into the depth of his dark iris, see what's behind it. See the real Edward Cullen.

I know he can't hear my thoughts. That much is clear from the expression on his face, and I realize that if I smile at him, it'll just be too suspicious for him. It's already going to be bad enough – Biology next period. I'm glad I wore a turtleneck, otherwise, he probably wouldn't be able to resist me. I'm not going to get too close, or else it'll hurt him. But I can't believe this. Even if this is a lucid dream, even if this is coma, I'm going to fall in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and have his babies.

Or, well baby. If he wants it.

I keep my eyes on them, all throughout lunch. They don't turn to glance at me, they don't look at me. I know that I'm going to have to earn Rosalie's love, or well, trust to start with. Alice will have a willing shopping partner. Emmett will have someone to wrestle with. Jasper will have someone to be friends with, someone who can understand him and tell him why. Give him answers to the questions that have haunted him to the hereafter.

Mike is walking behind me on the way to Biology, checking me out from the back. I look back at him and roll my eyes. He really is a jock, reminds me of this guy, Bradley, back at my school. Of course, Bradley had never given me the time of the day, but we had been on good terms when it came to being friends. I could keep my relationship with Mike at the same level mine had been with Bradley, as long as Edward is on my mind. Mike is pretty cute, after all.

I get to Biology before Bella did in the book. I get my book from Mr. Banner, but he doesn't exactly tell me where to sit. He just assumes I know, as everyone but Edward is in here. So I make my way over to the open seat back there. Or, well, two seats. I sit down, and wait patiently for Edward to arrive, then realize I should've made my hair up into a ponytail. But no… that'd give him a much better view of my neck, although probably holding my scent together…

It was as my thoughts jumble up that he enters. In all his glory, his eyes scan the room and fall on me. He is yet to be hit by my scent, and he just looks curious. I give him a smile when he makes his way to sit next to me, but halfway here, he stiffens. The whole class is staring at him, expectantly, even the teacher. But they don't dare question him. I know I should probably be ready for him to sit next to me, but I'm nervous. I'm biting my lip, and blushing – something Bella does, but I never have.

His eyes refuse to meet mine as he sits in the other unoccupied lab table on my right side. Not on the seat next to mine, but on the unoccupied lab table Bella never mentions in the book. The one that makes everything start to go wrong.


	4. Pocketful of Sunshine

**A/N: A warning, next chapter we're actually getting some ExB interaction in Biology! Yay! After four chapters, the good stuff is finally getting here!**

**I'm so happy so many people are reviewing. Well, three, but you know, that's really good, still. I hope that this story will be as much of a success as it seems to be already. Also, I don't know if I'll be able to update every day like I've been doing for the past three days, because of school, but I'm definitely uploading at least one chapter a day after Wednsday, since I have my Thanksgiving Break! (: I have a lot of modern culture references in this chapter, and hope you guys don't mind it! **

**~ Mave**

* * *

><p><em>Pocketful of Sunshine<em>

_January 23__th__, 2005_

_Forks, Washington_

Finally, I've found something to do with all the nervous energy. I know that after glaring daggers at me during Biology, Edward is going to apologize tomorrow. The thought sends chills down my spine, the thought of being as close to him as I will be – I mean, damn, this is a long coma, if it is one. I've been in this world for about a week now, well, tomorrow it'll be a week – and I'm sorry to say that I'm not really sorry at all about not being home and don't actually miss anyone or anything at all. I may wake up tomorrow and realize it was all a dream.

But the pin stabbing my thumb is anything if not real. I cuss under my breath and sigh, hoping that there's no blood, or this new body of mine will immediately react. Bella has the weakest body ever, and the smell of blood – metallic, is bizarre to smell. It's disgusting, and being as clumsy as I am, it's quite common for me to smell it. I've thrown up about twice in the past week just from paper cuts. It's a good thing neither of them were in school, or else Jasper would've jumped me right there and then.

I'd gotten the idea during English on Friday. Mr. Mason had to be the most dreadfully boring English teacher I've ever had – definitely ruined my favorite subject for me. But I dozed out, starting to think of the 2009 movie, _Easy A_. I love it, and suddenly I got the idea that maybe I can't exactly go to Port Angeles any time soon… but I'd gone to the grocery shop, and of course they'd had a sewing kit. So, I'm fixing Bella's clothes. Or, well, ruining them if you will.

I've never been particularly gifted when it comes to sewing clothes, but my Mom taught me how to make my boot cut jeans skinnies whenever the trend came back to fashion, although most of the time, she also stocked my wardrobe every change of season. But now there's no Mom to stock my wardrobe, I have to live on the paycheck of my small town cop father, and I'm not bothering him too much. After all, I do have some money that I didn't waste – well, Bella didn't waste, on a car, thanks to Charlie, who bought her, or me, a truck.

So, I'm now patching a military green jacket to look better with some random patches that I'd bought at the grocery store. Funny, they have horrible clothes there, but they actually have some stuff that normally _Michael's_ would have. Ha, to get to a _Michael's _I'll probably have to drive all the way to Seattle… maybe if I have a day off from school sometime soon, or I could ask Charlie if I can take a small trip there, a shopping trip. It wouldn't be so bad. After all, in less than a year from now, he lets Bella go all the way to Florida with her boyfriend.

The phone rings downstairs, and I jump off my bed, sighing and letting the hot glue gun fall, barely missing my foot, on the wooden floor. I run downstairs and grab a hold of it, forgetting for a moment that it's wired to the phone base.

"Hello?" I answer, my voice breathless.

"Isabella Swan!" a voice scolds, and I frown. It's a woman, but I don't recognize it..

"Who is this?" I ask, pursing my lips.

"You don't recognize your own mother's voice already and it's been what – a week? You haven't checked your e-mails lately, have you?" she asks, her voice irritated.

"Oh, moooooom!" I say, drawling out the mom as if I actually recognized her. This might as well be a stranger for as much as I recognize it, which, well, it's understandable because she _is_ a stranger. "Yeah, it's really slow… it's a really slow internet connection, sorry about that."

"You should get a cell phone or something," she says, and I wonder what she looks like. Is she rolling her eyes now like Bella's mom in the movie? Hey, why don't I have a cool phone like Bella does in the movie? I miss my Blackberry! Have they even come up with it yet?

"Bella, you there?" she asks, and her voice brings me back to where I am now. I feel like squealing at the memory – I'm _here_. Living Bella freaking Swan's life right now. Talking with Renee freaking Dwyer.

"Totally, I'm here mom. So sorry, I just spaced out a bit right there." Bella saying this, or in her voice anyway, sounds odd. Like an adult saying 'we gonna get frisky' or something like that.

"You… sound… a little off, are you okay?" her voice sounds amused, though, rather than concerned.

"Yeah, I'm-" I decide that it'd be unlikely that Bella would say 'superfoxyawesomehot' so, I just said "fine."

"Well, soak up as much vitamin D as you can while there. How's your skin looking? I heard that cold weather is good for the pores.." and she goes on a rant about skin health that even I can' t be bothered to listen. "So, how's school been this week?"

"I met a few nice kids, and there's this really, really cute guy-" I stop myself. I say this to my own Mom all the time, but not to Bella's mom. Bella would never say something like this to her mom, not in a million years. _Fuck. _

"Oh, really, now?" she sounds coy, and giggles like a teenage girl. "Tell me about him."

"Uh- I would, but, uhm, I haven't finished this one paper… for this one – P.E.! I have to finish a paper for P.E.!" I exclaim, and then realize how stupid writing a paper for P.E. of all classes sounds. But it's the first one that popped up in my mind!

She sounds disappointed, but not because of the reason she gives me. "Bella, it's Sunday afternoon, you should be done with your homework!" she sighs. "Fine, but we're talking about this cute guy as soon as possible. You should make up better excuses, though-"

"It is not an excuse, Re- mom! Coach Clapp wants us to write a paper on the history of volleyball. It's Forks, you know how weird it is up here." It's a lie, but unlike Bella, I've starred in plays before. I'm good at lying.

"Just get to work, Isabella. I have to go now, anyway, Phil just got home from his game. Love you."

"Love you too, mom," I say, the words not having much meaning behind them.

I hang up and then walk back upstairs, thinking of what she said. Maybe I _should_ get a cell phone. I have enough money for that, and I can buy cards at the gas station in Forks when I need to call someone, because I think that I can buy one with unlimited texting. But wait – ugh, I don't think texting's popular in '05. And who do I have to text, anyways? It isn't like Angela's the texting type of girl, and Jessica isn't exactly the most pleasant girl in the world to talk to.

I pick out my outfit for tomorrow, making sure that the midnight blue shirt, the one I didn't patch or did anything to, is ironed and perfect for Edward. Some of the black skinny jeans – wait. I try to look back on what Lauren wore this past week, because I know for a fact Lauren is one of the most popular girls in school and probably has a subscription to every fashion magazine out there, and she hasn't been wearing skinny jeans at all. And unlike in the movie, neither Cullen girl was wearing anything but bootcut jeans.

Oh, well, screw it, I'm wearing my skinny jeans. And then there's the black hoodie. I cut out the hoodie though, and tightened it, and it may actually look decent to wear to school. I'm ready for it, anyway. I've also researched (getting homework done early for the win) on how to make yourself less smelly. If I don't smell at all, I won't make Edward be in too much pain. I'm still wearing the strawberry shampoo he loves so much, though. I am still going to attract him if I have any say on it.

I climb into bed with a single thought in my head, and that is how I'm going to avoid getting snow in my hair. Maybe I can just steal one of Charlie's hats, since I've seen him wear it around the house, while watching football, for some reason.

But the big thing is, tomorrow, I'm going to talk with Edward Cullen.


	5. Anger

**A/N: I had to re-upload the last chapter because I wrote June instead of January. So sorry!Not to mention not uploading anything for two days, but finally, thanksgiving break is here.**

**However, seeing as this is a big year for me, I'm working on my required Science Project, damn private schools, and probably won't be able to upload at least one day during this break. Then, winter break, afterwards, my required History Project is due. Then, it's preparing for finals. I'll try to upload as quickly as I can, though! (: You guys keep my motivation going. **

**~ Mave**

* * *

><p><em>Anger<em>

_January 24__th__, 2005_

_Forks, Washington_

Having rehearsed the way the conversation is going to go in my head tons of times, even writing it down during Spanish, I'm sure I'm ready for my first real conversation with the Edward Cullen. But it doesn't stop me from getting butterflies at the very thought of talking to the man of my dreams. Ha, scratch that, the man of every girl's dreams in a different dimension, and of most at Forks High School who are dim enough to believe that they have a chance with him. Like Jessica, and maybe Lauren.

As I make a beeline for lunch, my eyes scan the cafeteria, all ready for seeing Edward there, and there he is. In all his bronze-haired glory, he's laughing with his family, the picture of perfection. But I see right through it, I see right through the act that they're putting up just for me. I give him a sympathetic look, since I know that one of them must be watching me. And so it was Edward, because when he turns, he gives me an equally confused look. I smile proudly, and turn back to get my lunch.

Our lunch hour passes in a blur. I try not to look over at the Cullen table, but even many years of not staring at my clearly unrequited crushes can't prepare me for this. My crushes weren't anywhere near as good looking as Edward. Hmph. And my friends had always said I had bad taste – well, I don't see them anywhere in the Twilight dimension. Or whatever this is. I'm calling it Twilight dimension.

I make my way to Biology, barely listening to anything that Mike says to me. He _is_ a lot like a golden retriever, Belle Swain got that much right. Heh. Belle Swain. Wait, no – like that one funny book, a parody of Twilight, maybe she's Belle Goose. And I'm Bella Swan now, and I actually appreciate what I get and don't make out with wolves in hearing range from my amazing vampire fiancée. Nor will I ever, if I do manage to get Edward as my boyfriend.

As I wait for Edward, I doodle_ inside_ my notebook. I never really got why Belle Goose doodled on the cover of her notebook. I look around the class, then realize I don't remember the phases of mitosis, because I wasn't a junior, I had ages to go before I became a junior, although in High School. I grab my book and begin to copy them down, finding the chapter on it quickly as possible, since I have to impress Edward – oh shit.

I didn't do any research on what he likes! Of course, it isn't like I can possibly go on the Internet and find his name on the Twilight wikia. I can, however, try to remember. He likes Debussy, but Stephenie Meyer said on her website that he also likes most genres except for country – which makes me believe he's too sophisticated to like any rap. Basically, he's got classic emo tastes for music. Okay, I can deal with that, I mean, I've been to the warped tour.

I hear a chair scrape next to me, and the butterflies in my stomach intensify, making my mouth go dry. I've never quite heard his voice, seeing as I never went after-school on Monday last week, when I was supposed to. I chose to go the next day, just to lessen his trouble of making me feel bad. How can I possibly feel bad when around him? It isn't like it's his fault that he can't control his thirst, right? _Midnight Sun_ tells me as much.

But then I realize it's not the chair next, next to me.

He's sitting as far away from me as he can, on the lab table next to mine, but not even looking at me, unlike last week, when he had been glaring daggers at me the whole class. This makes my stomach drop, my face fall, and my hair. So what if it hurts his throat? My strawberry scent is the only weapon I have against his mean ways. I've never exactly been bullied, but this sure feels as if he were bullying me. A vampire bullying a human. How classic.

I don't get a chance to let the angry tears form, because Mr. Banner takes center stage and he begins to tell us about the lab that we will be doing. People seem cheerful that we'll be doing hands-on work rather than reading stuff on mitosis, but of course, the whole class except me and Edward groan when Mr. Banner says we can't use our books. I realize I don't have a partner, and feel more loser-y than ever. I already screwed everything up, simply starting by coming to class early on Friday.

Mr. Banner's a good guy, though, and he goes to talk to Edward in a quiet voice. I can still hear it, though.

"Mr. Cullen, would you mind going back to your assigned seat and work with Ms. Swan?" he asks, his voice clearly reprimanding, and it makes the tears start to form. No one is looking at him. I'm just listening, and trying not to cry as I order the slides.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Banner. And of course," he says, in such a quiet voice that makes my heart melt. But he's a jerk. A jerkface. I can hardly remember beneath my sentimental thoughts that he's supposed to be the love of my life.

The chair next to me, yes, actually next to me, scrapes against the floor. I don't look up from my slides.

"Hello," my breath catches in my throat, but I realize that I'm suppose to respond to his musical voice that I wouldn't mind lulling me to sleep at all. It melts me, but I keep my eyes down and my voice uninterested, which I am far from. But he's an asshole, which makes me able to not look at him. He's a bully. Edward the big vampire bully.

"Hi," I say, and purse my lips. I want to say so much more to him, like '_oh God, your voice is so much better than I thought it'd be. Oh God, can you just kiss me? Oh God –nevermind, you're Edward, but you may as well be a God- OH MY GOD I AM TALKING TO EDWARD CULLEN! Is your dick as sparkly as they say it is? Are you really that good that you break the bed- can you show me? I know I'm under the age of – nevermind, I'm not! LET'S DO IT!_' But then I come to my senses and realize that he hates me, not just my scent, but me. Glenn. Not Bella. I'm not his Bella in personality, after all.

I sure hope I still have Bella's shield, if not, I'm screwed. And not in the good way.

"My name is Edward Cullen," I haven't been raised by wolves. I'm polite enough to look up, but try not to focus on his eyes, even though I have to meet them. They're so honeylike, I can just melt in them. But I won't. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"Yeah, I am." I say shortly, stubborn to the point where I'm more angry than dazzled. I'm stronger than Bella ever was. I grab the microscope before he can say anything else and remember what Bella did. After snapping the first slide into place, being gentle although I'm at my breaking point, I go to the 40X objective. I study it briefly, smirking because I already know what it is. Few minutes before, I had been looking at its picture in the book, after all.

"It's interphase." I say, looking around and away from him. If I look him in the eyes – or in the face, even, my anger will probably all fade away.

"Do you mind if I look?" I'm about to snap at him, but I realize that I'm being even ruder to him than he ever really was – well, I mean I know what I'm doing, meanwhile he's just trying not to kill me.

"Sure, go ahead," I say, and make sure that his hand and mine touch this once. It feels like electricity running through me. A wonderful feeling. I want it again, and realize my anger for him is melting away. But still there, to the point where I'm not a squealing fangirl.

"I'm sorry," he mutters, even though I barely took my hand away from his icy one.

"Why are you apologizing? Cooties?" I joke, and one side of his mouth turns up, but he doesn't respond. Gah, that crooked smile. Robert Pattinson could've never reached its perfection, even though his own is pretty cute, too.

"Interphase," he agrees, and jots it down in his beautiful calligraphy. It really does look like_ Scriptina_.

I smile proudly, and then he does the next one. I know he has it right, but I ask to see it anyway.

"Prophase," I say with a nod, "next one?" I ask, holding out my hand. He isn't particularly careful about not touching me, but he isn't eager to touch me, either. Our fingers barely brush together, but it's enough to make me shiver. In a good way. But damn, he'll take it as a bad thing. So, I say something to make him realize it's not his icy skin.

"It's really hard to get used to the Forks weather," I comment as I move the slide under the microscope and then look up at him, "This one's anaphase."

"It definitely is, especially for a girl from the warmest city in all of the U.S. like yourself. You are from Phoenix, correct? Also, although I do trust your judgment, after two out of three, I do want to make sure." He says as he scoots the microscope over. He talks fast, I realize, blinking.

"I am," I say, and the conversation carries on until we're done. It goes pretty much like it does in the Twilight book, and he gets out of class as soon as it's over. It makes my heartbeat chase after him, but I stay put till Mike comes over to gather my books.


	6. Russian Roulette

**A/N: I'm positive this won't be the only time I update DtRH today. I started writing it since yesterday basically, and it's two in the morning where I live. **

**This is the shortest chapter yet, but trust me when I say it's important. I'm going to make it tons different from Twilight, and if you hadn't already figured it out from Edward and Glenn (Bella) not being partners in Biology at first, this chapter is definitely going to change your mind about whether this is just Twilight with different characters or really a whole new story. I hope you like it! ^^**

**~ Mave**

* * *

><p><em>Russian Roulette<em>

_January 25__th__, 2005_

_Forks, Washington_

After talking with Edward the way I did in Biology, I'd been in a blissful state all of yesterday. Today, however, I realize will be a different story. Today is the day Bella is nearly killed, and if my previous mistake is any proof, I have the worst timing ever. I may just actually get pulverized. And I know that I can stop it from happening, but at the same time, I can't. If the accident doesn't happen, maybe Edward won't stop talking to me, but I know that he _has_ to stop talking to me. It's a sacrifice worth taking.

It makes me nervous enough to the point where I wake up at around five a.m., give or take. I can't go back to sleep no matter how hard I try, so I stop trying after a good half an hour and make my way to take a shower. It calms me, relaxes the strain of my muscles, and feels good. I put on more strawberry shampoo than usual, just to make sure that Edward will get a whiff of it at the very least when he pulls me out of harm's way, just like the superman that he is. Or supervampireman.

When I walk back out, I realize I've been in there more time than I expected. Either that or Charlie leaves really, _really_ early. But when I make my way to the window, the cruiser is already gone. I hadn't ever actually seen a cruiser up close till now, and it amuses me. I'd never so much as had a proper conversation with a policeman, either, except for those times when they came to my school to talk to us about abstinence from drugs and crap no one really listens to. The thing is, if you're going to do it, you're going to do it. We're in the 21st century America, even now. We are informed.

I know that my face will be extremely close to his when he saves me, so I make sure that it's flawless, waking up earlier than usual, beating my alarm clock. I purse my lips and then remember that I don't own any make up, so it isn't like I can make myself look any better. Today, my clothes consist of a striped v-neck, dark blue and black, with a navy blue jacket and blue skinnies tucked into my black rain boots.

I am yet again too full of butterflies to eat a proper breakfast. I do, however, make space for a glass of ice cold milk. I still like my milk cold, even though I'm living in an ice cube myself. Well, not really, Charlie has this really good heater, and I'm thankful for that. I have to get used to the cold, anyway, and I've never really been the type of person bothered by the cold, which I'm thankful for. Getting used to being around vampires won't be anywhere near as hard if I can keep up with their ice-cold skin.

I even grab a poptart to nibble on when I realize it is stilltoo early for me to go to school. I turn on our living room flat screen and sit down on the couch the way Charlie does. I tilt my head to the side as I browse through the channels, and then I settle on _Nosferatu_. It's a vampire classic. It makes me wonder whether it was the Volturi themselves who directed this movie, it wouldn't be too unexpected of them, seeing as I remember reading up somewhere that they were responsible for quite a few vampire myths themselves.

I do take my time today to examine the photographs in the living room. Bella's always been a cute little girl, blossoming into a rather beautiful young woman, although at first, you can't clearly see it with all the plastic beauty in the world, or all the tanned, blue-eyed blondes. Never having been self-conscious myself, I've still had to work to keep a healthy body and a pretty face. Bella has it effortless, but I still think she could do with a little bit of make up instead of whining all the time.

When I think I'm on time to get to school, just for Edward to save me, I make my way out the door. I make sure not to trip on my way outside, and smile when I make it to the door safely. I open it, and sigh happily when I'm safely inside. I grab my bag from the side and take out the Linkin Park CD that Phil had given Bella and stick it into my Portable CD Player. I have always been a fan of that band, and am happy when I get lost in the endless hardcore music.

I am touched when I realize how much easier Charlie makes my journey thanks to his snow chains, but then I realize, I kind of_ am_ his daughter. The kind of thing a good father would do. I know I have to examine it as soon as I get to school or else nothing will really come true for me. I take a deep breath and lean back when I finally park, then reach over to take the CD out of the Portable CD Player. I smile at the simple cover art of it, typical 2005, I chuckle as I lean my head against the frosty window.

The last thing I see is the cover art.

The last thing I hear is the sound of screeching tires.

And the last thing I smell is blood.


	7. Bright Lights

**A/N: Aaargh! I haven't updated in the longest time. I'm so sorry. I guess I just didn't know exactly what to right, and then I got you lot excited, saying that I would probably update at least twice in that day.**

**Inexcusable, I know. :/ But I hope you like this chapter. Some more E/B[G] interaction. **

**~ Mave**

* * *

><p><em>Bright Lights<br>_

_February 1__st__, 2005_

_Forks, Washington_

The light's so bright. It hurts my eyes, even though my lids are closed.

I think I'm dead, but heaven hasn't ever looked this… wait, is that a beep I hear? Shouldn't I be hearing a lullaby Edward's made for me? Well, angel Edward, and then lived forever with him, seeing as everything's gone right and we're totally in love now? Isn't that what my heaven supposed to be like?

But no, the pain inside my brain is too real, much too real, for me to possibly ignore. And there's an ache in my throat, like I'm dehydrated or something. It's much too real, much too painful, for it to be heaven. So, maybe it's hell. I'm not the most religious of people, but I can tell you – hell is not supposed to be this bright. I don't think there's even a religion in which hell is bright. And white. And all things that are supposed to be good, since it smells super nice.

"Carlisle, she's awake." It's this voice that makes my eyes snap open, even though the ultrawhite light burns into my eye-sockets.

"Edward?" I gasp, shaking my head. There's no mistaking him, even though he's sitting as far away from me as possible in the small – oh shit. Did James – wait what? "Where are we?"

"We're at Forks Hospital," he says, but doesn't turn around to meet my eyes.

It surprises me that he's here at all, from how bad I've messed up.

"What happened?" I dare to ask.

"You've been in coma for exactly a week," he looks down at his lap. "Tyler Crowley nearly crushed you to death with his van, and your head… it hit the window."

"And why are _you_ here?" I don't mean to sound rude, but it comes out as if I do. Well, it isn't like he saved me!

"I've been asking myself that for the past two days."

"You've been here for two days?" I ask, gaping. Why two days? Why not more, or not at all? I've been in here for exactly a week, after all.

"Yes."

He doesn't say anything more, and it hurts to think too much, so we keep an uncomfortable silence till his movie-star-looks father comes in, with a small smile plastered on his pallid face.

"Well, Miss Swan," how in the world did Bella not catch that faint British accent? "it seems you ended up lucky with as bad a hit as you received…" he goes on to a bunch of medical talk I don't gather because I'm too busy staring at his face.

"When do I get out of here?" I ask, even though my body feels drained and I couldn't move if in a wheelchair.

"Well," he makes a small _tsk_ sound. "Although I can't promise anything, as long as you don't have some kind of amnesia, I would believe you can get out as soon as you get some rest. There was a lot of internal bleeding, however, but if your head stops hurting, I would say you're good to go."

"And where's my Dad?"

"Charlie," that wasn't exactly the answer I'd been expecting. Charlie. Not my actual dad's name, but Bella's dad… now my dad… whatever. "Took most of the week off, however, we said we'd call him in if anything happened. I have yet to inform him that you're awake."

"Speaking of which," I start, "how _did_ you know I was awake and the right time to come in?"

Him and Edward share a glance, it makes me smirk on the inside, but I keep a dumb look on my face.

"I was just checking up on you," he says simply. "It was merely a lucky coincidence that I was here when you woke up," he told me with a nod and a smile. "I'll go call your father, if you excuse me," and then he leaves.

It leaves me and Edward alone in an uncomfortable silence yet again.

"So, Edward," I say, and smile. "How's Tyler?"

"I.. I don't actually know." He says, and finally meets my eyes. "I didn't check up on him."

"But you were here with me for two days, why wouldn't you go check if he was okay, too?"

"He's not my Biology partner," he says, and a side of his mouth curves up. "You nearly died, Bella."

"But I didn't," I say, and put a finger up, with a slight smirk. "And that's all that counts. No death, no foul."

"I thought it was no blood, no foul. And trust me when I say, there definitely was blood." He says, and his honey eyes darken.

"Did you get near the accident?" But what I'm really asking is, _how did you resist it?_

"No, of course not," he shakes his head. "The EMTs were there quickly, and your friends hurried over to see what had happened. The side of your head was bleeding, according to what I've heard around school, at least. And from what I could see." I have a tiny feeling that he didn't mean seeing as in through his eyes, but rather through Jessica and Angela's eyes, maybe.

"Was that your father?" I ask, before realizing I'm not supposed to know that his father was a doctor to begin with, since Jessica didn't tell me anything.

"Yeah," he says, and looks wary. "How did you figure that one out?"

I can't tell him there's some kind of striking resemblance, because he's _adopted_. "Well," I'm a good liar. I can think of – got it. "Jessica said something about it." So, maybe it wasn't in the lunchroom. Nowhere where he would hear.

He doesn't seem surprised we were talking about him at all. "Huh," he shakes his head and smiles. "I guess me and Carlisle do look alike."

"Why?" I ask, even though it pains me to do so. It'll only bring back bad memories. But I have to, or else my cover will blow over. "He's your father, after all."

"Yes, but not my biological one." Thank the lord he doesn't sound mad, or even sad.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I say, grimly.

"I barely remember him. For all intents and purposes. Esme and Carlisle are my parents, and I couldn't have wished for a better family." He says, proudly.

"That's good," I smile. "I've heard sad stories about adopted families before… I'm glad yours is not one of them." I already knew that, of course. Esme's the ideal mother and Carlisle's the ideal father, as well. One that knows more about his profession than any other surgeon in the world.

Edward looks grateful, and we sit in silence for a few more minutes. I wish I could just burst out and say that I know he's a vampire, but he would probably kill me at this moment in time. I have absolutely no proof other than his eyes changing color and his missing school a lot, and even for that, he could have excuses and I haven't exactly pointed out his color-changing eyes. Ever.

"Your eyes change color a lot, you know," I say, smiling, in a nonthreatening voice, although the side of my head is pounding.

"They do?" he asks, brought out his thoughts by my comment, obviously. Or maybe someone else's thoughts.

"Yep. I thought they were contacts at first, but they look so natural." I tilt my head to the side. "I mean, I've seen hazel eyes before, sometimes even those that change blue to green, brown to black. But yours go from ocher to black. It's a strange type of heterochromia." Big word, right there. Ought to impress him, right? My assumption that he has heterochromia, even though I know that he doesn't. Does it even work that way?

"I guess it is." He says, and I let it go. But I already brought it up, and his mood darkens. But I don't care. It's a must-do, not about his happiness – but our future together, which I may have already tainted.

"Bella!" it's Charlie's voice that brings us both out of our thoughts and makes us turn around, well, me. Because he looks like he's already expected Charlie to get here for the past minute or so. "And… Emmett Cullen, am I right?" he asks, nodding politely to Edward. I try to stifle a laugh, and am successful because of the pain.

"Edward Cullen, sir, Emmett's my older brother." Younger, actually. But neither Charlie or anyone outside of the Cullen family has to know that. Apart from the other vampires, of course.

"Ah, yes. I've pulled him over once or twice," he chuckles, to my surprise. Then he turns around to meet my eyes. "Bella…" he looks relieved, and engulfs me in a hug.

"Dad," I murmur against his arms, not embarrassed at all, like his actual daughter would've probably been. I like hugs, and Charlie's surprisingly good at giving them, even though not good at normally expressing his emotions.

"I'm glad you're alright," he tells me, and then sighs. "Your mother's been freaking out for the past week."

"Really?" I ask once he lets me go.

"Yeah." He then rubs his chin, and shakes his head. "She's probably on her way here now,"

"Here? As in… the hospital?" I ask, my eyes widening. This isn't supposed to happen. I look to the side to share a look with Edward, but see him look curious as to why I would look at him that way, and my alerted eyes go back to Charlie. "As in… in Forks?"

"Yeah, honey, as unlikely as it is. She flew in a few days ago, and she can't wait to see you, now that you woke up." He looks strangely happy as he says this.

Fuck.


	8. Deja vu

**A/N: It's a late night for me tonight. I have had so much work to do in this past week, and I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, or longer! I have had regular daily updates up till last chapter, and I apologize dearly. Maybe I'll catch up during Winter Break or something, because finals are coming up and they're coming hard! My Algebra grade is in the low seventies at the moment and I need to get it up, so, sorry. :c But Mother has the last word and she thinks Algebra Writing. 'Nuff said.**

**Sorry guys!**

**~ Mave**

* * *

><p><em>Déjà vu<em>

_February 4__th__, 2005_

_Forks, Washington _

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Renee reminds me for the last of a thousand times before I leave.

Déjà vu much? Well, not really, since I was never really on a plane. When I woke up as Bella Swan, it was her second day here. The first day of school, I'd assumed. I had proudly been right. So, I think I'm right to go back to school today – I've been up and about for three days, but yesterday, Renee took me to Seattle, surprisingly close to Forks, we made the trip in a day, and stocked my closet.

She had been surprised, a little suspicious even, when I actually admitted to having a good time. I had to make up that it was actually the mother-daughter bonding time rather than the super-cute clothes that she'd bought me that had me so happy. But currently, the _Wet Seal_ outfit that she bought me is all I need to keep up my act, since she is going to be gone by the time I come back from school today, anyways.

"Mom, I want to go," I say, smiling at her, a convincing smile. Because really, I do. I want to see Edward again.

"As much as I'd like to keep you to myself till I have to catch my flight, your education_ is _rather important." Renee pouts and gives me one last hug, before pushing me lightly out the door. "Stay beautiful!"

With a mom like Renee, I can't understand how Bella had any sort of low self-esteem. She makes sure that I know I'm the most beautiful person in the world, she clearly hasn't met Rosalie Hale, but it makes me feel good. Even my own mom, who is just as fun as Renee, although far more responsible, doesn't make me feel as good about myself. But maybe that's just because I'm prettier now. Stupid, self-centered yet low-self-esteemed Bella.

I climb into my truck and rub my hands together, wishing for the best. And even though I've never been the religious type, I pray so that my day will go as well as it has started. But I'm only about an hour into my day, so really, what are the chances that my day is going to be as glorious or nondramatic as I wish for it to be?

It takes me much too long to get to school, and I'm actually late to English. Mr. Mason far from takes pity on me, and says if I'm late to his class one more time, it's detention. I ignore his stern look and his words as I make my way to sit in the back of the class. If he isn't about to respect _me_, I'm not about to respect _him_. It's a bit of karma going on, from my understanding of it. Which isn't a lot.

My day is worse than how Bella describes the day after she got back from the crash. Except, well, I was in coma for a week and she wasn't. People are bound to be curious, whether about I'm okay, ha, or how coma feels like. Or if it's Tyler's case, then apologizing to no end and following me around the classes till the teacher shuts the door in his face and he gets detention. Yep, that's how passionate he is about him nearly killing me.

I accept his apologies to shut him up, but it doesn't work. He follows me around, going as far as to sit with us in the lunch table. Mike and him fight over who gets to sit over me, and I decide to amuse them both, or embarrass them. Whichever. I'm not shy like Bella, or at least not as shy, so I have no problem with saying:

"C'mon guys, I'm not _that_ hot. But if you really want to sit next to me, why doesn't one of you sit on the other's lap?" This earns me a wild look from a certain bronze-haired vampire in the corner, but I also hear a boisterous laugh – Emmett, no doubt. Meanwhile, Mike's ears turn red and Tyler manages to snatch the chair.

It doesn't make me uncomfortable. It isn't like I haven't had a guy like me before, okay sure, it's an unusual occurrence and they're not very cute, but they're still guys. And I can't help but feel flattered by Mike and Tyler and even Eric's obvious interest in me. I would date any of them in a heartbeat – okay so, maybe not Eric- if I didn't have the gorgeous vampire who can't read my mind and lusts for my blood sitting right across the cafeteria from me.

Edward doesn't even try to cover up for the fact that he stares at me all through lunch when we get to Biology. But guess what? Although blushing, I met his gaze all throughout it. Mike had, at some point, piped up and ask who I was staring at. Jessica answered for me, with a hint of jealousy in her tone when she told him to look, since it clearly wasn't a one-way staring contest whatsoever. They were both huffing with jealousy, and it made me smirk on the inside, but on the outside, I kept a straight face, other than the occasional know-it-all smile I give Edward.

Maybe I'm being a little stuck-up today, but I think that after going through the traumatic event of coma, I should be allowed to have a little fun. I'm thinking of that when Edward slides in his seat next to me in Biology.

"Bella," he says, greeting me with a short and polite nod. "Did you have a good rest and take the medicine? Carlisle requested me to question you, since he knows you more than likely aren't about to go get a check up with him any time soon." He says, and his topaz eyes sparkle with amusement, a smile tugging at his lips. I get lost in them, and the smile falters.

That brings me out of my daze.

"Huh? Sorry, wasn't listening. Sometimes I just-"

"Drift out, I understand." He says, and the smile returns, probably wondering if I have a problem with my focus or something. He isn't Jasper, and he can't read my mind. Clearly, he _doesn't _understand. More like he dazzled me. Wait. Pause. Right there. _Omigod_. Did. Edward. Cullen. Just. Dazzle. Me? "It used to happen quite a lot to me," _when I was human._ He doesn't actually say it, of course, but I finish the sentence for him in my mind.

"Yeah, it happens a lot to us humans, doesn't it?" I ask, bluntly. But I say _us_ as if it includes him, as well. Though, ha, I already know it doesn't.

He doesn't respond. He stares at me, as if trying to figure me out, his eyebrows knotted together and his eyes wandering over my face, while Mr. Banner starts to explain. Mr. Banner calls on Edward, and he looks up from my face, answering:

"The liverworts, mosses, and hornworts." He says, without looking up, déjà vu much again? Although I think in _Twilight_ he'd said Krebs Cycle. Whatever that is.

I begin to nibble on the end of my pen, but stop. I always stop when there's a guy I like near me, doing any kind of nervous habit of mine. And I have so many questions to ask him, much more important than the bryophyte groups. Much more important than cycles of whatever. Such as, _why am I still alive?_

But the bell rings, and I have no time to ask him._  
><em>


	9. Tranquil

**A/N: So, I had an Algebra test today! Thanks for the reviews and good wishes (: Here's to hoping I ace it!**

**~ Mave**

* * *

><p><em>Tranquil<em>

_February 2__nd__, 2005_

_Forks, Washington_

There's a soft knock on my door, and Charlie pokes his head in, with a brief and awkward smile. "Hey, Bells, I'm going to La Push. The tiny Indian reservation I told you about when you first came, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I say, smiling up at him from my Trig homework, which I have no idea how to do and can't exactly look up. "Yeah, I remember."

"Do you want to come with?" he asks, glancing at my less-than-decent appearance in skinny jeans and oversized _Mickey Mouse_ sweater with a twitch in the side of his mouth, as if biting back laughter. Obviously, this isn't cute in 2005.

"I'm okay. I have lots of homework to do," I say, nodding towards my open Trig book and quadrant paper.

"All right, if you need me, call Billy's house. I'll be there for a few hours, but I taped his number besides his phone on a sticky note. You can't miss it, don't worry." I wonder if at this point in time, Charlie's developed his crush on Sue (who still has a husband) or if he's still mourning over Renee.

"Kay. Bye dad!" I wave at him as he walks out the door, and he rolls his eyes, giving me a small wave back.

As soon as I hear the cruiser pull out of the driveway, I make my way downstairs to eat some cereal. I don't have any hope in passing Junior year, even though I was a good student back then. But I hadn't been a Junior! How am I suppose to understand Trig, seeing as in the school I went to, it was Geometry, Algebra II, Algebra III, and Statistics. And Algebra has absolutely nothing on Trig, trust me on that. At least for me.

I munch on the now-stale cornflakes, the scowl on my face never fading. Once I'm done, I wash it slowly, sighing and then making my way back upstairs. I should go out to the backyard or something, and do the Trig homework there. So I grab my fat book and make my way outside. I sit down on the grass, not caring that my jeans might get wet. Not like there's anyone around to see it or anything.

It's a Saturday, and I have all weekend to work on my Trig homework – my only homework. But I can't seem to get it. I rub my temples, wishing that I had Internet here that was faster than my Grandma walking down the stairs. And even that was impossibly fast for the Internet here. I miss my 2012 High-Speed Internet, which could find me the answer to all of these Trig problems. If I ace every single homework, the quiz and tests won't affect my grade that much, even though it won't be nearly as impressive in my college applications.

I read over the lesson five times before I start to get it, but then I have to go back to the section I have the homework on. Slowly, I solve the first problem, and smile to myself as I continue. Math has always been hard for me, but it always comes to me at some point or another. Having an _epiphany_, that's what my teacher back in my old school called it. The typical Math teacher, really. A lot like Mr. Varner.

I hear a branch twitch, and déjà vu hits me again. I blink, finishing up my last problem and deciding not to risk _whoever_ is up in the trees leaving, choosing my other option- I'd much rather lay down and whisper his name to make him squirm up there. No more Edmund. Just Edward in my dreams. Not like he can read my mind and figure out my rather mischievous plan. Normally, Bella Swan wouldn't be mischievous. But I would, and will.

I toss my back onto the wet grass and then shut my eyes, tucking an arm beneath my head and cuddling into it as if it were a pillow, sighing a soft sigh. I keep my ears searching for any sort of noise that may indicate that Edward is hearing what I'm doing, but otherwise, I focus on the noise _I_ make.

Soon, about five minutes later, I begin to whisper his name. Then, I say: "Edward, save me. Please. Stay."

I can hear another breath. It isn't mine. It's slightly heavier, but it's more of an intake of it when I say it again. His name. Stay. I want him to stay, to stay here with me, and that much is clear. It's like he's less than an inch away from me, although I know the tree which he is in – according to as much as I remember from _Midnight Sun_ anyway- is at least a foot away from me. If he's in that one, because there's another – but I wouldn't be able to hear his breath if he was in that one. Too far away and I haven't got any superhuman hearing.

I want to catch him in the act. But at this point in time, even though I've affected the timeline thoroughly, I know that he won't like it at all if I just say '_Hey, Edward, I know you're a vampire. Marry me or I'm telling._' Yeah, not the most romantic of approaches whatsoever.

But I hear him whisper my name, and I smile in my _sleep_. "Edward," I let out a satisfied breath and smile.

Now, I haven't ever had a wet dream before in my life. But I know what their basics are, and I know that next time, whenever he comes to watch me sleep, I'm going to stay awake, pretending to be asleep until I actually hear him in my bedroom, and he's going to get a boner. Yes, I did just think that. I'm a little evil, but I'm a hormonal teenage girl. I have every right to torture him as much as I want to. Although my parents haven't ever enforced abstinence on me, they've always told me to wait for the right one.

Now I have him, but he's an old-fashioned vampire who won't screw me till we marry.

Totally fine with me, as long as I get the love of my life. Well, the love of Bella's life, which is now my life, which makes him the love of my life. Yeah, lots of math right there. Mr. Varner would totally be proud.

I hear the phone ringing from inside the house, and I make a full show of stretching and grabbing my book, making sure not to look at the tree, just to make sure that Edward thinks I didn't know he was there at all. But then again, I'm just a stupid human. Why would I know anything about how a vampire's mind works, other than basically, really literally actually, having read his mind? Or point of view, if you'd like to call it that, when reading _Midnight Sun_?

It turns out that it's Jessica. She went on a date with Mike this weekend, and she's freaking out about it. Well, that's good. I sound enthusiastic even to myself, although really, I'm just exhilarated from what I did a few minutes ago outside. Maybe I just ensured my relationship with Edward and made him want me even more? Or made him want me a little bit, after all, I can't exactly say that he acts like he wants me at all at the moment.

It's enough to make me not feel like a failure, though, which is good.

"And guess what – he kissed me! Well, actually, when we got in the car and stuff, he was trying to take my shirt off – but I didn't let him! Sex in the first date, can you believe that? C'mon, I'm no Lauren Mallory!" Now, I don't like Lauren at all, but I doubt she's a sex in the first date kind of girl. I don't voice this out loud, though, just let Jess continue, laughing and agreeing at the appropriate moments.

Or with Jess, _inappropriate moments_ would be a better phrase.

When we finally hang up after an hour of girly talk, I call Charlie and check up on him, ask him if he's going to want any dinner. He says he will, but he can always order some pizza, which is open 24/7. I say no. I haven't cooked for him in a week, and who knows how he has been getting through those days? Well, Renee was here, but she isn't the best cook in the world. So I promise him some orange chicken for dinner.

Having grown up in New York, I've been to Chinatown. I've met Chinese chefs before, and I know how they work in the kitchen. So, I make the orange chicken, and Charlie comes right in time to eat it. We eat quietly, drinking the green tea that I made, and he gives me a bright grin, noting how good it actually is.

It actually turns out to be a pretty good day, after all.


End file.
